insurgentskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harris Hanwell
Wing Commander Harris "Bluetail" Hanwell is a character in the upcoming InsurgentAces Creatives story, Ace Combat: Insurgent Skies. Low-key, quiet, yet undaunting and fearless, he is a man who is willing to break the norm and explore new ways of waging wars, as a mercenary who acts like a knight. Childhood and Early Years A man who was raised in honor and pride, Harris grew up from a line of respected military officers. His grandfather, father, and six uncles all served with the Emmerian Air Force. Being the constant rebellious and stubborn young man that he is, he decided to continue the family legacy in a different way – as a paid mercenary. Flier for Hire Being an intelligent and often witty young pilot, Harris used his sense of adventure, tenacity and courage to be a hotshot rookie young flight lead in Infinity Services, a PMC run by multibillion-zollar magnate James Sheppard. ISC's newly-established Aerial Operations Branch had high standards, which Harris nearly failed due to his young and boyish overconfidence. In time, a man named "The Wizard", who is essential to ISC's operations, who gave him the confidence to proceed. In time, he topped the initial exams and eventually passed Selection, much to the chagrin of his friend Isabelle Lefevre. Working in ATLAS His name was one of Sheppard's select few who got the golden ticket to serve as fighter pilots in the then-Task Force ATLAS. Harris initially refused, for he was afraid of life in the military which he had always wanted to deviate from. But when he met his comrades Raven Dizon, Sulaiman Arvian, Ashley Hartmann and Reginald Aleksandersson, flying alongside Belle and his ISC batchmate Felipe Azevedo, made him feel otherwise. But the happiness would be short-lived as ATLAS was defeated by Dominatus forces in Nichihan. He, Fel and Belle then fled the country. Return to International Deployments and the IJSF When the Kunthean war became public and the rebranding of Dominatus into Pax Aeterna became known in the public eye, Harris and Belle were in Alectus training the last batch of pilots. They did return for international deployment however, when their comrade Raven got caught in an attack in Recavia. No sooner than he was gone when the three pledged to return. Harris and Belle split up, Belle leading the Nomads with ISC alumnus Arvo Vecroze replacing him in the Nomads, as he regrouped and joined the Sky Knights to be its number three man. Flight Tactics Expert in precision munitions, Bluetail is one serious threat to enemy planes who think he fights with run-and-gun style. His lightning quick strikes often matches that of his rapier wit. Personal Life Harris met Isabelle Lefevre, his current girlfriend, way back when the two are in grade school. Their relationship is a classic example of childhood sweethearts and into lovers. They know each other for nearly all of their teenage years. He loves reads ancient history and is very fluent in the Yuktobanian (real-life Russian) language, and listens to the Cinigrad Chorale's performances on his music player. For a guy who loves flying, he enjoys water sports in his spare time. He is also a trained scuba diver and likes to go on diving whenever he is off from aerial ops. Trivia *He particularly enjoys barbeques and roasts. *He and his fellow squadronmates and batchmates in Infinity Services fly Eurocanards (His a Typhoon, Belle a Gripen, and Fel, the Rafale.) Only Arvo, who flies the MiG-35, is an exception.